


【德哈】他一定很爱你

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈】他一定很爱你

1

“哦达令，他一定很爱你。”

这句话是某个平凡的下午Harry去超市买牛奶的路上听到的，一共八次。

一路上遇到的社区邻里见到他都是两眼冒着红桃心，双手捧胸地对他说：“亲爱的，他一定很爱你！”

“谁？”

“别装傻了，你竟然都瞒了我们这么久。”便利店里的小姑娘长满雀斑的两颊红的可爱。

“什么？”

Harry彻底蒙了。

最后遇到的奇怪的熟人越来越多，他连牛奶都来不及买就急急忙忙逃回家里，狠狠甩上公寓门，生怕再碰到奇怪的邻居胡言乱语。

“Harry？你怎么了？”

Hermione穿着背心长裤，擦着未干的头发走过来询问一脸不爽的他。

“我觉得肯定有什么糟糕的事情发生。”

Harry咬紧了牙，忍了半天还是没忍住的骂了句Fuck。

从霍格沃茨毕业后，饱受被粉丝围观困扰的Harry最终还是回到了麻瓜世界居住。他进了魔法部的傲罗司，如今正在训练营接受专业培训。而毕业后开始帮George打理生意的Ron因为对麻瓜的多年的兴趣决定携女友Hermione一起和Harry同租一套公寓。

本来Harry是打算和Ginny同居的，可没想到最后一年这小妮子竟用Harry不懂风情的理由把Harry狠狠甩了。

Harry无辜的摸摸鼻子，只好转头去找老友帮他分摊房租了。他们三人在伦敦边上的一个小城市租了一间便宜又舒服的公寓，反正他们又不用考虑路途问题。

麻瓜世界的生活让救世主先生着实轻松了许多，至少不用一出门就开始不停的打招呼问好还有合照。虽然Ron一开始的不适应让他和Hermione紧张了大半年，但在Hermione的魔鬼训练下，Ron也迅速的习惯了麻瓜的世界。

在Harry的想象里，这种平静的生活将持续下去，直到自己厌烦。

可是生活永远不会按照计划进行。

“你确定你背后没被贴小纸条？”Hermione听完叙述，绕到Harry的背后看了一眼。

空的。

“唔……这下我也糊涂了。”Hermione托腮盘腿坐在沙发上。

这个社区的邻居都是他们搬来后才认识的。而周围的防御魔法也没有任何有巫师靠近的警报。

“算了，反正听起来不想是能要你的命的玩意，别多想。”Hermione拿起毛巾继续擦干自己的头发。

“原来我不死就行了？”Harry翻了个白眼。

“理论上来说，是这样的。”

Hermione笑着翻了个身，躲过Harry丢过来的拖鞋。

“你连死亡都经历过了，还有什么可害怕的？””Hermione随意的把毛巾丢在椅背上，抽出魔杖指着自己的脑袋默念了句咒语烘干头发。

Harry点点头，摸摸自己依旧乱糟糟的黑发嘟囔了一句：“你这个烘干魔法我怎么都学不好，上次差点烧着自己的脑袋后我就不敢尝试了，明明防御魔法我一学就会。”

“人总是有缺点的，救世主先生，”Hermione又笑了一下，“就像你不擅长恋爱这件事一样。”

Harry咬着牙作势要给Hermione甩句咒语，还没开口，口袋里的手机就响了。拿出来一看，是去上班了的Ron。

Harry按下接听键，放大了听筒声音以便Hermione也能听见。

“Harry！梅林！快看电视！现在的热点新闻！快！”

Harry和Hermione莫名其妙的对视一番，然后迅速的打开了电视调到了Ron所说的台。

“……就像你们所见到的画面一样，英国现在所有城市上方都漂浮着同样的气球飞艇，拉着同样的标语……好，让我们看这个最新的画面，来自于伯明翰，同样的气球飞艇和标语也漂浮在上空中，缓慢的飞行着。据消息这些气球飞艇从今日清晨就开始陆续出现，我们相信到今晚之前，全英国的人都可以有机会看见它们了。”

镜头中的来回切换的每个气球飞艇都是一样的，只是镜头还太远看不清上面的内容，只能看见熟悉的墨绿和猩红的间隔的背景上写着一些银色的大字。Harry毫无预警的突然抽搐了下眼皮。

“观众们应该都能看到气球热挺和标语上都写着字的，我相信现场的群众们一定能看清楚，那现在就请我们的摄影师拉进镜头，让电视机前面的观众也能看清上面的内容……哦，好，现在我们能看清了。气球飞艇上是画着一个……似乎是徽章的东西？看起来像一条蛇？唔……至于后面的标语……好，这个可容易明白多了，来，请摄影师再拉进一点镜头，让观众们也能看清标语。哦……好的，上面写着：‘Harry Potter，我爱你，失去你我无法入睡。来自Draco Malfoy’ 哦我的天啊，这竟然是个求爱标语！”

Hermione瞪大了双眼，僵硬着脖子缓缓的把头扭向了隔壁已经开始传来低气压的青年。只见他扭曲着面孔，怒视电视机的双眼快可以喷火了。

“Fucking bloody Malfoy！”

2

“所以说Harry，你果然跟Malfoy之间是有什么事瞒着我们的。”

Hermione披着连帽外套悠闲的跟在气急败坏的冲出公寓大楼的Harry后面，事到如今，她倒放心了下来。既然是有关Malfoy的事情，那就没什么好担心的，Malfoy和Harry之间的争执的幼稚程度，是连霍格沃茨里的猫，Mrs. Norris都知晓的。

“现在是问这种问题的时候么？！”Harry怒吼了一句，跑出了室外，抬头在空中寻找气球热艇。

他们住的城市并不大，很快就看到朝他们缓缓飞行过来的绿红色标语。

“如果你们两个没什么，他怎么会写出‘失去你我无法入睡’这种话？这明显说明你们都已经睡过了……噢梅林，难道Ginny跟你分手其实是因为你劈腿了么？”Hermione抬头仰望那壮观的景象，心想大概就算是Draco Malfoy也不会如此无聊的单纯为了整Harry下这么大的功夫，何况还把他自己拖下水。

“不是！我跟他明明是在Ginny跟我分手后才……！”

Harry哑然而止。

“唔……原来如此。”Hermione奸笑着直视Harry。

两人对视几秒，Harry还是率先败下阵来，抬头躲开了好友的视线，转而死死地盯住空中的玩意，嘴里低声唠叨着。他在原地来回踱步，环顾四周打算找个隐蔽的地方干掉那个该死的东西，这附近还是人太多了……

“哦Harry，你终于看见了么？我们这里的人整个早上都在讨论呢，我想那一定是你的情人弄的吧？他真的很爱你啊……你可要原谅人家……这太浪漫了……”一直站在边上的熟悉的公寓警卫看见了Harry，赶紧跑过来说。

额头上又爆了根青筋，Harry咬牙切齿的说到：“他！不！是！我！的！情！人！”

“爱人吵架哪有过夜的，你看他都如此认真的来给你示爱了，你不要再……”

警卫还没说完，Harry的手机就响了起来，按了接听，Ron的嘶吼就立即传了出来：“Harry！你跟那个白鼬睡过了？！”

“没！有！”Harry恶狠狠的挂了电话，怒气冲冲的全然不顾于身边的麻瓜，直接拔出了魔杖对着空中的气球热艇甩过去一条魔咒。

“轰！”

完成了使命的热气球飞艇光荣牺牲，在蔚蓝的天空中炸成了一团黑烟，听见爆炸声的麻瓜们吓得纷纷开始窜逃。

“唉……”Hermione叹了口气，拔出魔杖开始给周围已经目瞪口呆了的麻瓜们念遗忘咒。她看了眼空中还未消失透的浓烟和掉落的碎片，又哀声叹了口气。

“Harry，有一件事我不得不告诉你。我想，这下子，Malfoy就完全知道你的踪迹了。”她指指Harry手中的魔杖。

话音刚落，Harry就猛地一醒神，面色苍白的看向了Hermione。

Hermione叹了第三次气，他果然没想到。

主题：家庭会议。地点：公寓客厅。

Hermione和Ron一人一边全神贯注的盯着Harry，不让他有任何逃逸的机会。

“Harry，我知道Ginny甩了你”

“还有她转眼就跟Blaise公开亲热，”

“接着又迅速的跟拉文克劳的Simon在一块了，”

“并且还定下了婚约——”

“的事让你十分伤心，”

“但你也不能随便就跟那个白鼬睡了啊兄弟？！”

Ron说着恶狠狠的扯开了自己的领带，砸到Harry脑门上。

Harry一把抓开甩过来领带，终于愤怒道：“谁说我跟他睡了？”

“Harry Potter，我爱你，”Ron一边回忆标语上的句子一边复述。

“失，去，你，我，无，法，入，睡？来自，Draco Malfoy。”Hermione一个字一个字的接下Ron的前半句话，“我觉得即使是Malfoy也绝对没兴趣为了单纯整你来赔上自己的贞操。Harry，你是打算自己跟我们解释呢，还是让我们把你架到Malfoy面前听他的解释？”Hermione微笑的像是Malfoy家族的成员，“我偏好第二个选择。”

Harry缩在沙发上，视线在Ron和Hermione来回打转，只可惜自己可怜的表情这次丝毫没有打动任何一位死党。

“好吧……”

Harry放弃挣扎，嘴唇动了动，接着瞬间在Ron“该死的Potter！”的怒骂中一个移形换影——

逃了。

3

Draco Malfoy坐在办公桌前默不作声低头看着文件，可僵直的脊梁还是不小心的暴露了他的焦虑。

“伙计，有消息了。”一个棕发同事从后面拍拍他的肩膀，Draco猛然回头，吓的同事向后退了一步。Draco心想此时自己的表情大概有些吓人，便收了收，恢复淡漠的神情。

“行了别装了，谁都知道你最紧张。”同事咧着嘴拍拍他，“我朋友发消息给我了，Potter先生刚刚到了训练营的宿舍里，似乎一时半会不会离开。另外这是他之前使用魔法的地址，不出意外的话他应该就住附近。”他又递给Draco一张地图，“我的任务就到这了，祝你好运！”

“谢谢，你要的魔药书下次带给你。”Draco点了点头。

“不急，最重要的是要成功！”同事大笑，附近听到对话的人都纷纷点头附和。原本对于Draco在麻瓜界做出如此重大的举动时大家都表示反对，可当听到另一个主角竟是Harry Potter时，在集体呆滞了十分钟后，全部人立刻争先恐后的表示要帮忙。

Malfoy要追求救世主啊！这辈子还能遇到比这更精彩的剧情吗？！

Draco谦虚的笑了笑，把狡黠的神情藏进了眼底。

穿起外套，把地图紧紧捏在手心里。Draco和司长请了个假，便在司长的鼓励声中走出了法律执行司的大门。

毕业后Draco不出大家所料进了魔法部工作，选择魔法法律执行司则是因为战后这个部门最为混乱，因为Pius Thicknesse是食死徒的关系，战后法律执行司遭到了彻底的排查，内部进行了大换血。而新上任的司长不过是临时调来的，随时都有离开的可能性。也就是说，这个部门是快速晋升的最佳选择，也是最危险的选择。在其他人都都不肯沾惹麻烦而避开这个部门时，Draco却毅然的选择了这里。

双手插着口袋走在走道里，一路微笑的跟擦肩而过的人打招呼。大部分人对于Draco的转变都差不多习惯了，但今天的Draco，似乎心情好的有些过分。

“今天这是怎么了？”

“你没看报纸么？预言家日报都登了，说是Malfoy要跟……”

电梯到了大厅，开门。Draco在踏出电梯前回头给后面两个低声讨论的女同事抛了个媚眼。

“利……”

两位女士红着脸，吓愣在电梯里忘了出来。

钻进魔法部大厅里的一个空闲的壁炉里，Draco喊了一声傲罗司训练营宿舍，转眼他就到达了目的地。爬出壁炉拍拍身上的灰，扶着脑袋休息了好一会才恢复正常。壁炉旅行其实一直不是他的优先选择，只可惜魔法部不是家里，没得可挑。

站在宿舍接待处，一个空荡荡的从上方传来的声音核实他的身份后便问到：“请问有什么能帮忙的呢？”

“我找Harry Potter，傲罗训练学员。”Draco顿了一下，又说：“执法司紧急任务，申请不通报的情况下进入宿舍。”他想起自己工作的特权，拿出魔杖展示了个代表任务等级的符号。

“审核通过，Potter先生在308号房中休息。”

“谢谢。”

踏进空无一人的电梯，Draco终于松懈下来。他知道自己的变化有些吓人，但他也明白自己过去那种高高在上的少爷傲气是没法让自己在魔法部里有一番作为的。

虽然Malfoy家的资产能让自己当一辈子的二世祖也不必担心金库里有任何变化，但那一年后，Draco的目标便不止于此了。

快要没落的魔法家族里的二世祖可没资格和Harry Potter并肩而立。

原本在他的计划里并不应该这么快就对Harry出手，可一毕业就消失于魔法界的Harry让他禁不住的紧张了起来。这一刻他才恍然大悟，Harry并不会一直都出现在自己的眼前。过去厌烦见到Potter的日子，在这时突然变得难能珍贵起来。

在床上翻来覆去一晚上依然睡不着后，他决定在自己的工作稳定后便迅速的把Harry拐到自己的怀里。这么多年原来只有每天都见到Harry的脸自己才能睡得安稳，Draco痛苦的在毕业后才发现这个惨烈的真相。

踏出电梯，走到308号房门前。Draco梳理了一下并不凌乱的头发，又整理了衣领。深深呼了一口气后，手正要敲上门，门却从里面开了。

先看见的是乱糟糟的黑发。

然后是万年不变的黑色圆框眼镜。

“Hi！Harry。”

Draco笑的英俊帅气。

“Dammit！”

只可惜，绿眼青年一脸愤怒。

4

Harry被Ginny给甩了。

就在学校的大礼堂里，他本来是打算去邀请Ginny毕业后和他同居的。可没想到自己还没开口，Ginny就一句“我们分手吧。”直直的丢在了他的脸上，那感觉跟被游走球砸在脑门上一样令人晕眩。

Ginny接下去说了什么Harry并没有听到，周围看着他们的人的喧哗犹如海水一般渐渐淹没他的嘴巴，鼻子，眼睛，最后没过脑袋，把他窒息在深蓝色海水中。

接着，海潮又在一瞬间中退了。

“……天都找不到你，你太不会……”Ginny嘴唇还在不停的动着。

“好吧。”Harry耸肩。

“什么！”

Ginny尖叫起来。

“我说，好吧，我们分手吧，既然是你的意愿的话。”

红发小姑娘睁大了眼睛瞪着他，眼圈渐渐发红了起来。

“混蛋！”

啪的一个巴掌扇愣了Harry，Ginny捂着眼睛跑走了，周围响起一阵吸气的声音。

由于这事是在大礼堂发生的，就算当时不是用餐时间，消息也以堪比火弩箭飞行的速度迅猛的在校园里传播起来。各种版本从伟大的救世主再次出名后无情抛弃昔日女友，到Harry Potter试图猥琐清纯小学妹狠遭殴打反击，甚至还有Harry其实爱的是Ron但Hermione爱Harry无望因爱生恨抢走了Ron最后Harry只好向Ron的妹妹Ginny求爱来掩盖自己的不伦之爱但谁知被Ginny识破当场打击报复的惊心动魄黄金档四角恋爱狗血故事最后也得到了不为少数人的支持。

大家众说纷纭各据一词坚持自我不屈不饶，全部人都说自己是第一证人，全部人都说自己当时都在大礼堂，最后各版本的支持者掐的恨不得说自己就是绯闻主角以此来证明他们的正确。

虽然这事在霍格沃茨掀起了一阵不小的风波，但各位主角倒奇迹般的并未受到太大的牵连。失恋的Ginny顾着在寝室痛哭，没了冒险活动而无聊的Ron和Hermione顾着每天听笑话并且奋勇的参与到制造绯闻的活动中，而Harry，我们的大主角，则依然不见人影。

是的，在战后修复的第一年里，我们的救世主先生，忙的翻天覆地。从魔法部到记者甚至还有霍格沃茨的教授们，似乎都突然离不开Harry的帮忙。他每天被特殊允许用Mcgonagall校长办公室的壁炉来回于霍格沃茨和魔法部之间。

而他的学业也得到了教授们的有意无意的放松——只要他出现在考场上，就算试卷接近空白，也至少能得个良好。至于他一直希望进入的傲罗司也同时表态，办公室里其中一张办公桌上早已放上了Harry Potter的名牌，只等他从霍格沃茨毕业。

虽然一开始Harry对这些特殊待遇有些羞愧，但在他忙的别说是回顾失恋的苦涩，最后就连睡觉的时间都差点要靠时间转换器来挤出来后，Harry也就把这点羞愧抛到脑后了，毕竟他已经尽自己所能了。

所以霍格沃茨里的这点小热闹，还真引不起每天回霍格沃茨只是为了睡觉的Harry的注意。可等全校师生渐渐对讨论绯闻失去了兴趣后，真正的麻烦却接踵而来了。

首先是早餐中突然坐上Harry大腿衬衫扣子扯到真空胸部的热情学姐，接着是把Harry骗到占星塔上红着脸扯着衣角魔杖背在背后随时准备实施梦幻咒的可爱学妹，剩下的什么撒了各种爱情魔药的巧克力蛋糕点心已经都只能算是小插曲了。

直到最后当Harry某日夜晚疲倦地掀开被子准备爬上床却突然被床上穿着性感内裤半裸的陌生学弟给吓的一晚上不敢回寝室后，他开始后悔当初为何要杀死Voldemort了。

Voldemort总不会光着屁股躺在他的被窝里！

哦梅林！这画面比活吞一百只鼻涕虫还让人恶心！

4

在向校长Mcgonagall申请留宿魔法部被拒绝，和连有求必应屋的口令都被识破后，Harry开始可怜巴巴的寻找新的安全屋了，他决定把禁林当成最后的选择。

“梅林我只不过想自己一个人独处而已……”

Harry嘴里一边碎碎念，一边举着念了荧光闪烁的魔杖，摸索着爬出霍格沃茨城堡，朝着后面的草地走去。他记得前面有一处是Hagrid放置学校杂物的屋子，基本上不会有任何人靠近。他也是有次无意中听Hagrid提起才知道的，那里应该能让他难得独处一下了。

可当他站在一个小到让他深深怀疑是牙牙的窝的石屋面前，Harry有些犹豫自己是否真的要钻进去。

只是偌大的草地里，似乎只有这么一间小房子。犹豫了一会，对于能独处的渴望还是迫使他推开了虚掩的木门，低头走进去。

再抬头，见到的是堆的半满，大小堪比两个礼堂的仓库。Harry在心里骂了自己一句笨蛋，差点忘了就算是Hagrid管理的地方，这里好歹也还是霍格沃茨的范围。

仓库里并不黑暗，比起Harry以前见过的仓库，这里倒是有数量充足的窗户，让足够的月光照射进来。他举着魔杖摸索的前进，仓库里堆满了东西，黯淡的光线让他看不清前方。

一个踉跄，Harry赶紧一手扶住了边上的东西，站稳后举起魔杖查看，竟是开学时坐过的马车。

“原来都放在这里……”

他又四周查看了一圈，周围放置的似乎都是马车。

这倒是个好地方，Harry念了个清洁咒，一扫身边马车上的灰尘，自己爬上上去。可他还没来得及坐下，窗户边突然传来一个熟悉的声音。

“是谁？”

Harry眯着眼透过镜片向声源看去，银白色的月光如水，穿透窗户撒进黑暗之中，落在一个人的肩上。

他认识的人。

他讨厌的人。

金发，灰眸，绿色的院徽在胸前隐隐透着幽光。

Draco Malfoy。

“噢！梅林！”Harry哀嚎一声，这下他真的只能去禁林了。

“我们伟大的救世主半夜不睡觉偷偷摸摸来这种地方做什么？难道这里又出现了个大魔头？”

“闭嘴，Malfoy！”Harry没好气的骂了一句，“我可没心思在这里和你吵架。”

“救世主此刻竟然不是在他某个粉丝的床上真是让人惊讶，或者……你是来这里幽会的？真是特别的爱好。”

Draco坐在窗边的一辆马车里，嘴角挂着Malfoy家族标准嘲讽笑容。

“那你呢？”Harry眯了眯眼，“Malfoy家小少爷半夜在这里难不成是想爹地妈咪想的睡不着？”

“闭嘴！Potter！”他把这一句丢回给Harry。

不知道是否是错觉，Harry竟然觉得自己在Draco脸上看到了一丝慌乱。

“是你先开始的。”Harry挥了挥手，坐在了马车上摊开四肢架起了双腿，终于舒服的叹了一口气。“我来这里可不是和你吵架的……我们玩个游戏吧。”Harry机灵一动，抬头看向Draco。

对方挑起了眉。

“谁先说话谁是小狗，游戏开始。”

Harry迅速说完，又摊回到了马车上，彻底开启无视大法，开始享受这靠自欺欺人换来的珍贵“独处时光”。

坐在他身后的金发青年眼神闪烁，无声笑了。

5

这并不是Draco在那场恶战后第一次见到Harry，相反，他们之前其实有着比外人想象的更多的接触。

战后Malfoy家理所当然的陷入各种指控当中，大部分曾被关押在Malfoy庄园地下牢狱的光明派都能证明他们家对神秘人的效忠。

但出乎所有人意料，在对Malfoy家族指控的官司里，Harry Potter竟以被告方的证人的身份出现在巫师法庭上。所幸为了避免魔法界动乱，战后的所有有关于食死徒的官司都是非公开进行，外加对Harry身份的特殊照顾，知道这件事的人并不多。

有了救世主的帮忙，Malfoy一家成功的以光明方卧底身份逃脱了牢狱之灾，连庄园，都在调查完毕后连同他们的所有资产一起还给了他们。Lucius虽然未曾做出任何表态，但Draco能看出来，父亲松了一口大气。

Draco曾在判决结束后快速的在巫师法庭外抓住Harry询问为何要帮他们，那时Harry正赶着去另一个部门，他脚步匆匆，被刚刚自由了的Draco拦在走廊的一个无人的小拐角处。

Harry顶着乌黑的黑眼圈和一头乱发笑着看着迷茫的Draco，显然已经几天都没休息了。他用着Draco从未听过的淡然语调说：“因为你母亲救我了，为了你。”

“什么意思？”

“Malfoy，你的母亲是为了你而选择了光明派，我不希望她的母爱浪费在阿兹卡班里。就像我的母亲救了我，给了我活下来的机会一样，你也应该得到一次机会。”

Draco依然疑惑的看着Harry的双眼，祖母绿的瞳孔透出来的是自己糟糕的面色。就算和Harry无数次对峙，Draco觉得自己从未像现在这样慌乱过。

“成熟点，Malfoy，这里不是霍格沃茨。”

他瞥了最后一眼Draco，转身离开。

这句话变成了一句魔咒。

何为成熟？Draco不清楚，但他知道肯定不是像Harry Potter从不遵守校规，惹得麻烦能拆了霍格沃茨这样的。

可偏偏Harry Potter嘴里说出来的这句话就像一个不可饶恕咒一样说出来了就永远无法收回去一般缠绕在Draco的全身。侵蚀血肉，附着白骨。

也许他给我念了个夺魂咒。

Draco一边这么想着，一边拒绝了和Lucius还有Narcissa一同离开英国的决定。

Narcissa担心的开始劝说儿子，而Lucius则在深深看了儿子一眼后，同意了他的决定。

“既然如此，那我希望你不要半途而废，Malfoy。”

父亲叫他Malfoy，而不是Draco。

Draco向他点点头，接下来在一个月的家族事务交接完成后，将他父母送上去意大利的旅途，接着自己则开始准备回到霍格沃茨完成最后一年的学业。

当他坐在开学晚宴上空荡荡的Slytherin餐桌上时，全校学生都像看见神秘人归来一样惊恐的看向他。

Draco Malfoy竟然还敢回来？在Slytherin半个学院的学生不是转学就是退学，亦或者是再也没有任何消息的时候，所有人都知道是怎么回事的Draco Malfoy竟然还敢回到霍格沃茨？

可还没等他们消化完这个令人震惊的消息，他们又看见一贯少爷做派的Draco善意的把一个边上吓摔倒了的Hufflepuff一年级小学妹扶起，并且帮她清理了膝盖时，就连坐在最前面的老师们都坐不住了。

梅林！Malfoy肯定是其他人喝复方汤剂假扮的梅林！

“嘿哥们儿，你最近怎么了？”

Blaise双手捧着自己饱受惊吓的心脏小心翼翼的问着Draco，这人最近有些不对劲，例如他突然开始主动和Slytherin以外的学生打招呼了，例如他一天下来竟然有80%的时间都脸上挂着温柔的微笑。

要知道以前只有Slytherin的学生才能偶尔看到这稀罕的画面，而现在，大概有一半的霍格沃茨学生都享受过这一项殊荣了，虽然大部分的人当下意识的都是落荒而逃，他们想不通自己到底什么时候得罪这位Slytherin的大少爷了。

Draco再这么下去，Promfrey夫人那里的床位大概就要满了。

“怎么了？”Draco半靠坐在Slytherin地窖里的墨绿色呢绒大沙发上，慢悠悠的按摩着自己的太阳穴，原来一直笑脸迎人是这么辛苦的一件事，他现在有些明白为何父亲永远都是扳着一张扑克脸。

“要问的人应该是你吧？”Blaise坐在边上的一张单人沙发里，“从开学到现在，你跟被施夺魂咒没什么区别……还是你真的是喝了复方汤剂假扮Draco的？说！你是谁？！”他跳起来，魔杖指着Draco的喉头。

“别开玩笑了，”Draco皱着眉推开Blaise的魔杖，“难道你要我一次次和你清算借用我级长寝室滚床单却从不负责清理的事情吗？”害的他再也不想踏进那个豪华单人寝室一步，而是继续挤在普通寝室的小床上。

Blaise干咳一下，跳开溜了。

Draco没理会他，而是继续按摩自己的太阳穴。如果再这样下去，自己精神不济的事实就无法靠魔药掩饰了，无论是Promfrey夫人给他的，还是他自己调制的魔药都快对他失效了。

他突然想起今天的日子，也许晚上又能在那个破旧仓库里碰到Harry。自从上次在那里见到那个人，之后Draco每周都至少有两天能在那里碰到他。

那个无聊的小游戏似乎变成两个人之间的默契，进了仓库各自找地方坐下，自己想自己的事，互不打扰，相安无事。

这对Draco是个新奇的经验，毕竟他还从未尝试过和Harry同处一室这么久还没开始互甩恶咒的经历。

他到底是为什么会跟Potter针锋相对这么多年？Draco眯着眼，眼前慢慢出现对角巷的那家他已很久未去过成衣店，五年级后Narcissa就连校服也只让他穿定制的，专属裁缝在客厅里为他量身，在空中飞跃的皮尺贴着他的腰部滑过，细碎的触感总会让他想起那个明媚的下午。

眉头一颤，太阳穴又开始刺痛。

6

Harry爬上马车，用余光偷偷瞥了眼早已坐在老地方的金发青年。那个人似乎每次都坐在那个地方，靠着马车，一手撑着下巴看向窗外一动不动就是一整晚。

那次自从Malfoy家族的官司后，Harry就再也没见过Draco了。学校的传闻他听过一点，但Harry觉得那大概只是Malfoy家的小少爷受了战争的刺激而已。

不过再怎么受刺激，Harry还是认为每晚呆在这个破仓库里，可不是Draco会做的事情。这么多年他唯一出轨的行为也是六年级那年因为Voldemort的逼迫而去修消失柜。Harry不得不承认，这个小少爷可比自己安分多了。

又偷看了两眼，Harry还是决定跳下马车，靠近过去。

“你为什么总是跟着我呆在这里？”

Draco猛然回头看向站在他坐着的马车前的Harry，沉默的看着他好一会，突然说：“小狗。”

“什么？”

“你是小狗。”

“……”Harry无言而对，突然有些手痒，只能靠念个恶咒才能解决的痒。

但想想自己的目的，Harry还是深深的吸了口气，压住了自己的冲动。

“好吧，你赢了，我是小狗。”Harry耸了耸肩，突然觉得似乎战后自己似乎越发热爱平和了，竟然在Malfoy面前也能如此轻松的认输。

“那请问你能回答我的问题了么？”

Draco似乎也有些意外的看着坦然认输的Harry，数秒过后，他突然笑了起来，说：“自恋狂，请别误会，我可没跟着你。我似乎记得，先到这个地方的人，是我吧？”

“那为什么每次我来的时候你都……”

“好奇宝宝总是要弄懂所有他身边的问……”

“你一定要跟我吵架吗？”Harry受不了的大喊一声，“听说Malfoy家小少爷突然变得和蔼可亲，我怎么觉得这是个谣言？”

Draco突然闭上嘴，沉默不语的看向Harry，他背对着月光，金色的发梢像要燃起一般染着光晕。

“好吧，”他微笑起来，用着Harry从未见过的笑容。“因为我每晚都来。”

Harry不解的看着他，眼睛稍稍眯起来，但还不及皱起眉头的程度。

“我得了失眠症，Potter。”

“什么？”

“失眠症，Potter，就是无法正常入眠，无论……”

“不不不，我知道什么是失眠症。”

“那你还问什么？”Draco挑眉。

“我是问你怎么得了这个病的。”

“我若知道，此刻就不必和你呆在这个破地方了。”Draco自嘲的笑了一下，“我整夜在学校里晃荡，最后发现了这里。这里至少不用担心会被巡视的老师和皮皮鬼捉住。”

“那，那你医治了么？Promfrey夫人那里呢？”

“我每周去一次，她用安神魔药助我入眠，但这个魔药也渐渐对我失效了。”

“梅林！你一周就睡一次？你怎么撑下来的？”Harry惊诧的叫了出来，自己精力再充沛最多也就只能撑上三天。

“小声点，Potter，”Draco皱皱眉，“我可经不住你的大呼小叫的。”

此时，Harry才渐渐透过月光发现Draco的面色并不好。他一贯苍白的肤色在昏暗的光线下隐藏了太多疲惫。现在认真观察后，他才发现Draco的双眼布满血丝，眼下的阴影也比以往更加明显。眉间的皱起来肌肉一直紧紧绷起，好似随时都会断裂。

“也许，”Harry揉揉头发，“你是想你父母了……”Malfoy家族的事情他还是有所耳闻的。

Draco眼角一抽搐，狠狠咬紧牙根强忍下拔出魔杖的冲动。

“你想打架吗？”

“不不不，我这是在帮你找原因。”Harry心虚的笑了，犹豫了一会，干脆无视Draco威胁的眼神，爬上了马车。

“不如这样吧。”他坐直身体，笑容灿烂的看着Draco。

“怎样？”Draco已经开始认真考虑拔魔杖的事情了。

“我来帮你找到失眠症的原因吧！找到原因应该就可以医治了？Hermione似乎这么告诉过我。”

“什么？”Draco觉得自己出现了幻听。

“反正你也睡不着不是吗？”Harry指指对方，又指指他自己，“我反正在这里也没事做，难得我们能如此和平相处，为何不坚持下去，离开霍格沃茨前能少一个敌人也不是坏处……特别是你Malfoy大少爷要开始做好人的时候。”他眨眨眼，表示自己知道Draco改变性格的目的。

Draco皱着眉看向眼前这个咧着嘴笑的绿眼少年，头发乱的堪比鸟巢，眼镜框因为刚刚爬上马车有些歪的架在鼻梁上。他突然记起了自己第一次见这个人的画面。成衣店的门被缓缓推开，小小的脑袋探进来，黑色眼镜后好奇的双眼睁大了看向室内。

记忆中那个弱小的男孩和眼前这个人有些叠不起来，Draco一手撑着下巴，死死看向眼前这个笑的有些狡黠的青年。他突然破天荒的渐渐有了一丝想要像他一般慵懒躺下，闭上眼睛放松的欲望。

“好吧。”

他昏昏沉沉，不小心说了出来。

7

Draco和Harry开始了一周两次的仓库秘密治疗，可惜进度不佳。

这是当然的，Draco心想，他怎么可能告诉Harry自己失眠的真正原因就是他呢。

他依然不清楚Harry嘴里的那句成熟是什么意思，但对于一个Malfoy来说，成熟必然是承担起家族的事业和责任。他曾经以为自己只要一步步跟着父亲的脚步就是步向成熟的道路，但当Lucius和Narcissa决定离开英国，理由还是“为了你以后能够平安的生活”时，那一刻Draco恍然大悟。

他只不过是躲在父母树荫下的一个小孩罢了。

那句魔咒一般的话语让他收起脾气放下派头，不再提起父亲母亲。Malfoy家族大部分事业虽然依然由Lucius远程控制，但Draco已经开始着手学习和锻炼。Harry不在的夜晚他其实多数时间都在仓库里学习或者工作，那晚的发呆只不过是巧合。

晃了晃手中的高级羽毛笔，Draco合上摊开在腿上的资料。

今晚Harry还未出现，其实他们的治疗不过是聊天而已，虽然最后都以争吵结束，有两次甚至拔出了魔杖。为此，他们毁了一辆马车。

不过在运动完后，Draco意外的睡意来临，让Harry坚信自己的治疗是有结果的。Draco想了想，没告诉他自己下午刚好喝了魔药。

无论如何，聊天的结果还是让Draco了解了很多Harry的事情——我们的救世主某些地方有些单纯，话出奇的好套，更何况面对的是个Malfoy。从睡在橱柜里的童年，到比起南瓜派他其实更喜欢鸡蛋布丁，最后连和Ginny的恋情失败之无奈都对Draco诉苦了一番。

Draco咂舌，心想这么单纯好骗的人当对手，当初黑魔王怎么能接二连三的失败呢？

这时，仓库大门突然打开，Draco抬头，是Harry。

“嘿，伙计，”Harry爬过那架被他们拆了的马车废墟，脚步有些晃悠。“你说魔法部部长那老家伙一直让我一个刚成年的学生帮他无薪酬干活这合法么？”他扯扯领带，爬上Draco坐着的马车，坐下来把自己摊成了一团。“再不抽身出来，我恐怕就要过劳死了。没被Voldemort杀死，但却被累死了，这也太丢人了。”

看着他一脸憔悴，Draco不露痕迹的皱了皱眉头。

“你为何不回去睡觉？”

“房间门口有迷幻魔法痕迹……Hermione帮我下了追踪魔法。我不敢进去，就过来这了。”

说到这里，Harry突然坐起，来回看了看自己坐着的座位。“今晚对不起了，没法陪你治疗，我有些支撑不住，就直接在这里睡吧，你用不着管我。”

他站起来，抽出魔杖挥了一圈，一条毛毯凭空出现。再挥一圈，一个红色枕头落在了座位上。

可惜是破的。

“Dammit！”Harry低骂一声，点点魔杖，枕头变成了蓝色，可惜还是破的。

Draco在一边看Harry挥舞魔杖半天，枕头变得五颜六色，可是上面的那个小洞还是依旧顽固的不肯离去。实在忍不下去，他叹了口气，魔杖轻轻一点。

砰的一下枕头变成了豪华鹅绒大枕头，那条薄的有些可怜的毛毯也变成厚实的被子。

“呃，谢谢了。”Harry挠挠头发，月光下他的耳朵有些泛红。“我……我对这些小把戏不太拿手。”

“上课请听讲，Potter。”Draco翻了个白眼，“哦，我忘了，你现在可是连课都不用上了。”

Harry抱着被子倒在座位上，拍了拍枕头找了舒服的姿势，闭上眼，“随便你怎么说，我今天实在是没有力……”

睡着了。

可见他是真的累了，被晾在一旁的Draco挑起眉，看着Harry的神情在皎洁的光晕的笼罩下渐渐松懈。睡着的Harry不似他清醒时那般不羁，放松的表情让Draco情不自禁的想起探进成衣店的那颗小脑袋，两个画面都如此相似的柔和。

原来他并没有太大的改变，Draco这样想着，身子不知不觉的缓缓俯下去，想再靠近点观察。等发现自己在做什么的时候，他已经快要贴上Harry的嘴唇了。

Draco连忙直起身子，脸色苍白的捂住嘴倒吸一口冷气。

Harry醒来时已经天亮了，刺眼的阳光透过窗户照射在他的脸上，一时睁不开眼。眯着眼摸摸自己的脸，眼镜并不在鼻梁上。等他彻底清醒爬起来后，才发现眼镜正搁在昨天Draco坐着的位置上，而Draco似乎已经离开了。

Draco帮他摘了眼镜？Harry有些惊讶，他跟那个小少爷的关系虽然不如往日那般僵硬，但在Harry的眼里却也还没到做这种亲昵举动的地步。

想来想去，找不到答案的Harry决定先去解决饱腹问题，这种问题抛到脑后就好。

到了大礼堂，还没进去，就被在后面见到Harry而匆匆跑上来拽住他阻止他进去的Hermione和Ron拦住。

“今天天气多好啊！”Ron笑的直冒冷汗。

“我们去草坪上吃饭吧！”Hermione一挥魔杖，空中凭空出现一块野炊毯，各种食物从大礼堂里面飞出来，自动跳进了野炊毯，最后包成一个完美的包裹飘在Hermione身后。

“来吧！”

一头雾水的Harry来不及说话，只好饥肠辘辘的被死党们拽跑了。

“你们到底在干什么？”

囫囵吞下一个面包，稍微缓冲了一点饥饿之急的Harry拿起一根火腿肠咬了一口，朝Ron问到。

“呃……”Ron咬着一块熏肉三明治，愣在那里。

有问题，Harry眯起双眼，盯着Ron不放。

“是这样的，”Hermione赶紧救场，“我们昨天听说有人今天要在大礼堂向你告白，你一定不想面对这种麻烦事，所以我们才救你出来。”

Harry怀疑的看向Hermione，女孩无辜的眨眨眼，努力的表达出自己的诚恳。

“好吧，”Harry耸耸肩，不打算继续追问，“我们第一节是什么课？今天我不去魔法部。”

“什么？”两个死党同时惊叫起来，但又立即反应过来，马上硬扯出笑容，“我们是说……什么！你要跟我们一起上课，这真是太好了！”

Harry心里翻了个白眼，这下确定这两个人肯定有什么事在瞒着自己了。

不过他依然没有继续追问，既然他们害怕自己回去上课，那只要自己去了，就随时能得到答案。

和魔法部那帮老头周旋大半年也不是没有任何成果的。

Ron和Hermione遮遮掩掩的拉着Harry去上课的教室，走得全是平时没几个学生出现的小路。Harry跟着他们大半天，最后发现只要前面出现Slytherin的学生，他们两个就会惊吓一下，随后又放松下来。

难不成是Draco出了什么事？

Harry下意识这么想，可等这个想法出现在脑海里时，他自己也吓了一跳。

还没等Harry反应过来，Draco就真的出现在他们面前了，身边站着Blaise。

Harry下意识正想说点什么，但一抬头，却发现站他前面的Hermione和Ron身体抖成了筛子 。

“你们怎么了？”Harry探过头去好奇地问。

“没，没事，Harry我们要迟到了快点走吧。”Hermione拽着Harry就跑，让他没来得及跟Draco打招呼。

“到底发生了什么事！”三人跑了一大段路，直到一个空无一人的角落时，Hermione和Ron才肯停下脚步。Harry喘了口气，终于忍不住问了。“难不成是Malfoy做了什么事？”

“Malfoy？”Ron跑的脑袋缺氧，一时转不过弯，“跟他有什么关系？”

“没关系为何见到他就跑？”

“这个……”Ron又傻了。

“因为他太可怕了！”Hermione喘过气来，及时补救了上来，“Harry你肯定没在学校见过Malfoy现在的样子，梅林！邓布利多都没他和善！”

Harry眨着眼回忆Draco和自己独处时的样子，和善的Draco他还真想象不出来。

下午魔法部把逃了半天的Harry抓回去办事了，临走前Harry眼睁睁的看着Ron和Hermione明显的松了一口大气。可惜来不及问话，就被魔法部的人丢进了壁炉。

等他再次回到霍格沃茨的到时候，早已过了就寝时间。Harry犹豫了一会，干脆扭头向仓库走去。

8

打开仓库门，眯着眼直接看向那个人的固定位置，果然，Draco坐在那似乎在看书。

“嘿，伙计。”Harry惯例打了声招呼，“你和Hermione他们到底发生了什么事？”

Draco收起摊在腿上的书本，好奇的看向Harry。“什么？”

“你要是和他们没发生任何事情，他们怎么见了你就跑？”

“我怎么知道，”Draco皱眉，“我还不知道自己会可怕到把Granger给吓跑的地步……更何况，开学后我并未跟他们说过一句话。”

Harry爬上马车坐下，脑子越发混乱了，那Hermione他们为何如此紧张？

Draco眯了眯眼，突然想起一些事。“难不成……”

他刚开口，仓库门口突然传来声音。

两人齐齐向门口看去，Harry又立刻转头回来，抓着Draco就往马车下躲。

“为什么要躲起来？”Draco被他抓着跑，脸色有些不佳。

“难不成让Hagrid知道那辆马车是我俩毁的？”Harry翻了个白眼，指指远处那堆废墟，霍格沃茨的马车不知道是什么材料做的，他们的修复魔法竟然不起作用。

Draco默然，俯下身，跟着Harry躲在了马车底下。

“来，甜心，小心脚下……”

“好的，你真的确定这里没问题么？我怎么……”

“以前一个学长告诉我这个地方的，这里不用担心任何人打扰。我们可以好好享受我们的甜蜜时光了达令。”

再熟悉不过的声音传入耳中，Harry心里一惊，稍稍从马车下面探出一点头看向门口。

Blaise和Ginny。

两人抱在一起，小心翼翼的向他们这个方向走来。

“What！the! F……”

Harry低声怒吼，不过还没骂完就被已经差不多完全压在他身上的Draco连忙捂住嘴。

“嘘……”

“为什么不让我说话？”Harry转头怒视Draco，看着对方毫不吃惊的表情，反应过来了。“你早知道了？！”

“我想全校师生应该都知道了，除了你，”他埋头在Harry的耳旁轻声说到。嘴唇贴在耳边，Draco拼命压抑住自己一口含住对方耳垂的冲动。“早餐前他在大礼堂公然向Ginny求爱来着。"

“什么！”Harry又是一声惊呼，还好声音被Draco捂住没传出去。

Draco干脆拔出魔杖，在他俩周围下了个声音屏障咒语。随后他放开手，Harry终于得以放声说话。

“怪不得今天今天Hermione他们如此怪异，”Harry回忆了一番今日的情形，“原来他们不是因为看到你，而是Blaise。”

“他们当时就站在Wesley家小妹妹的身后，结束时我见到他们两立刻冲了出去，看来是去堵你了。”

Harry点点头，自己的确也被成功瞒了一上午。

“你决定怎么做？”Draco坏心的笑道。

“怎么做？难不成跳出来说Hi好久不见你还好吗？这多尴尬？”

“那你要一直躲在这里偷听？我可对Blaise的床戏没什么兴趣。”

“闭嘴！”Harry脸色一黑，可不巧的是，为了配合Draco话，马车上渐渐开始传来亲昵的声音。”

“Fucking bloody Hell！”Harry大骂一句，虽然他对Ginny早没了除了朋友以外的感情，但听到前女友和别的男人亲密的声音，还是有些挑战他的接受范围的。

Draco趴在一旁看着Harry生气的面孔突然觉得有些失落，声音渐渐冷了下来，他问：“你……还喜欢她？”

Harry像见了鬼一样看向Draco，瞪了他半天，最后叹了口气说：“我并不是没喜欢过她。”

Draco紧握双拳。

“但我现在觉得那只是混乱时期的一种冲动，她是我身边唯一比较谈得来的女孩，我跟她认识多年，她那时候在我身边能让我心安……我误以为那是爱情。”

“你跟Granger不也很熟么？”Draco挑眉。

“她更像是我的姐姐……我还没有恋姐情节谢谢。”Harry一阵恶寒。

“如果Ginny没有因为我太忙而跟我分手，我也许会继续和她在一起，结婚生子，那种安心的感情渐渐变成亲情。但既然她要跟我分手，我也没有任何挽留她的理由。”Harry耸耸肩，“她之后要跟谁在一起我都会祝福她……但Zabini？Blaise Zabini？”

“为什么他不行？”Draco的心又悬了起来，“难不成因为他是个Slytherin？”

“当然不是，拜托，他一天同时约会8个女孩的壮举连一年级的小豆丁都知道。”Harry翻了个白眼，“甩了我然后跟个移动人形爱情魔药恋爱，这不是告诉全部人我不会哄女孩吗？”

说到底，原来还是个面子问题。

弄清楚想知道的，Draco松了口气。他趴在Harry边上，终于忍不住伸手摸摸那乱糟糟的黑发，随之心也跟着柔软了下来。

“那想要报仇么？”

他狡黠的笑问Harry。

满脑海都被乱七八糟的感情给打扰了思考线路的Harry愣了两秒钟后，麻木点头。

“那跟我来。”

Draco一把拉过Harry，钻出马车底下，站了起来。

“Harry？！”

“Draco？！你们在这里干什么？！”

马车里热情似火的两个人惊吓的尖叫起来，慌乱的穿上脱了一大半的衣服，紧张的扣了半天扣子后才突然反应过来，他俩光明正大又不是被抓奸，为什么要这么紧张？

“梅林！Draco你大晚上的不睡觉在这里干什么？听我的墙角么？”Blaise扣上裤子纽扣，朝着Draco生气的说到。

想起刚刚被迫听到的那些甜言蜜语，Draco有些反胃，脸色略加苍白的说：“明明是我们现在这里的，闯进来的是你们才对。”

Harry愣在一边，看向尴尬的躲在Blaise身后的Ginny，一时不明白Draco想要做什么。

“Harry……”Ginny感觉到Harry的视线，稍稍抬起头试探的说：“你是……来找我的吗？”

“别误会少女，”Draco立即把Blaise抛到一边，插进这边的对话，“我和Harry来做什么，我想，你们会明白的。”

他抬手抱住Harry的肩膀，昂头看向Ginny。

“你得知道一件事，”Draco看起来有些得意洋洋，“Harry他不是没有情趣，他只是爱的不是你而已。”

他一头埋下，吻上Harry的嘴唇。

嗯？

诶？

诶！！！！

热吻吓的魂飞魄散的Harry在突破分贝的女声尖叫中全身僵硬毁掉了脑细胞，剩下的只能靠本能行动了。

他没挣扎。

9

Blaise咂着舌拉着Ginny逃了，跑之前双方协议今晚的事谁也不许说出去，不然要丢人一起丢，谁也逃不开。

Ginny眼睛有些泛红，但已经被法式热吻亲晕了的Harry并没有注意到这一点。

他呆滞的看着门口看了三分钟，然后直愣愣的问：“你亲我能起到什么报仇作用？”

Draco扑哧一声笑了出来，开始同情Wesley家那个小丫头了。他摇摇头，笑道：“你真是够迟钝的。”

“是的我就是不懂女人那些心思活该我被抛弃还躲在车下被迫偷听前女友和一花花公子做……唔。”

Draco懒得听他的牢骚，干脆又吻了上去。

第二次的感觉更棒，Draco心想。

等吻的对方都快要窒息时，Draco抬起头，干脆拉着Harry跳到另一辆念了清洁咒的马车上。

唉，窗边的那一架一直是他的至爱，可惜这下也没法用了。

“你要干嘛？”Harry完全无法思考多余的事情，虽然他并不是被Draco的吻吓傻了。

他在思考，为何我不仅不拒绝，甚至还有些……兴奋？

“我发现一件事。”Draco挥挥魔杖，马车的座位变成了两人可横躺的宽度，上面还出现了软蓬蓬的鹅绒枕头和被子。

“什么？”

“治疗我失眠症的方法。”

“什么！你什么时候知道的？”听到这件事，Harry眼睛顿时亮了起来，毕竟这事是他这段时间里唯一没法彻底解决的问题。

“刚刚，”Draco布置完一切，不等Harry想明白是怎么回事，就把他丢了上去，“我发现吻你后我精神开始松缓了，所以，我想，继续吻下去也许我就能放松，然后入睡。”

Draco爬上上去，压在Harry身上打算继续吻下去。

“等等！”Harry一把推开身上的人，瞪大了眼坐起来，“你真当我是傻子吗？吻我就想睡觉？你这是骂我还是夸我？”

“嗯……？”Draco听到了弦外之音，眯起眼看着Harry，“你的意思是……你还在期待点别的什么？”

Harry咽了下喉咙，赶紧摇摇头。

“放心吧，我今天没打算做什么。”Draco爬过去，揽住Harry的腰双双倒下，“我已经四天没怎么睡觉了，现在困得想死。”

被紧紧抱在怀里的Harry一动不敢动，等过了一会，身后气息似乎开始平稳，他轻轻转头过去，Draco已经沉入睡眠了

这是他第一次见到Draco睡觉的样子，这人就算连睡着，表情也是紧绷的。

Harry不是没感觉到Draco失眠的原因，毕竟这段时间里，在他无聊的时候他想的都是给Draco治疗的事情，这是他目前唯一能找到的乐子了。

等他自己反应过来病因时，说实话他是有些惊讶的。当初自己那句话并不是毫无目的的——虽然不是第一次见到自己的死对头如此慌张无助，但多看一次爽一次，能打击一回是一回。

他没想到自己那句带点玩笑意义的话能让Draco彻底改变，不过这样也好，Harry心想，至少以后没有一个随时想尽办法随时向自己扔恶咒挑衅自己的金发少年了，好像自己不从百忙之中抽点精力来陪他玩就会……

Harry瞪眼，低头看看Draco环在腰上的手，突然发现了什么。

梅林！他吓的爬出了被窝，直接滚下了马车。好不容易站起来，看见马车里的Draco似乎有要清醒的迹象，连忙念了个安神咒，看着对方又陷入沉睡，才松了口气，继续发自己的呆。

他本以为刚才的吻只是对方在趁机捉弄他，而自己也不怎么反感所以才……

不怎么反感？

Bloody Hell！Harry被自己激烈跳动的心脏吓到了。

他转身逃跑。

10

“第二天我起来后就再也没机会见到你了，可恶的你竟然让魔法部帮你提前毕业直接进入傲罗训练营！”

Draco扯着Harry的衣领，站在他的单人宿舍房里怒吼。

什么绅士气质什么和善友爱统统抛掉，Harry永远有办法挑起他最原始的情绪。

“呃……”Harry被晃的有些头晕，Draco的金发在他眼前晃啊晃啊，惹的他一时无法直视。

“别逃开视线，看着我。”Draco干脆捧着他的脸。“我问你，你当初一声不吭的就走了并且避了我一年多是什么意思？”

“我……”Harry视线下垂，盯着Draco的薄唇。“忙……”

他说的是真的，虽然他一时逃开了，但等自己想明白，决定回来找Draco说清楚时，他又被魔法部的人逮到丢到深山里去追击遗漏的食死徒。Harry在大半个月后，才在野人生活的某一天下午突然想起自己还准备去找Draco的事情。

的确就像Ginny说的一样，他注定了无法安定下来。就算自己是Draco的睡眠魔药，可自己能一周能见他一次就已经很不错了，但那又有什么用？

听完Harry的话，Draco气的颤抖的直接把魔杖丢在了一边，生怕自己会念出什么咒语把对方胖揍一顿才肯罢休。

“我不是女人，”他说，“我不是女人！笨蛋Harry！”

“你以为我连打理我家产业都没时间的时候来魔法部工作是因为我热爱挑战吗？”

“我以为你热爱政治斗争……”Harry闷声说到，又换来了一个白眼。

“我是准备和你并肩作战的。”Draco声音松下来，“等你做上傲罗司司长，我当上魔法部部长，我们就可以……”

“等一下，为什么你爬的级别比我高？”

“这不是重点，”Draco咳了一声，“重点是，我是那个最完美的，不仅不会责怪你一直不回家，还能跟你一起面对挑战的人选。”他张开手臂，放开自己的怀抱，“Harry，我需要你，你不在，这两年里我没有一天睡得好。”

他笑容灿烂，可挡不住他眼中的红血丝。

Harry叹了口气，抬头吻住了他的嘴。

“Harry，你要知道，睡眠魔药是容易产生抗药性的。”

“所以？”

“吻已经不够用了。”

“该死的！……床在那边。”

“所以说气球热艇的账你打算怎么算？”

“唔……我不介意你在魔法部大厅给我放烟花告白来回报我，相信Wesley们很乐意给你优惠价。”

“……给我从床上滚下去！”

11

Harry从傲罗训练员宿舍移形换影回家的时候多了个伴。

Ron和Hermione并不惊奇，因为他们已经早就从Percy那儿找人在魔法法律执行司探到消息了，八卦情侣档的速度永远惊人。

但无论如何，Malfoy？他们就跟当年Harry见到Blaise的反应一样，感觉像吞了一只苍蝇。只可惜瞎了眼的死党也依然是死党，他们只能慢慢适应。

为了大家的生活和谐，Harry还是主动和Draco搬到了楼上一间新出租的公寓。

搬完家，两人躺在Harry从Malfoy庄园的书房里顺来的超大真皮软沙发里不想动。

“我们应该弄一个家养小精灵过来。”Draco揉着自己的肩膀，虽然只是挥挥魔杖，但搬家依然是个烦人的活。

“Hermione就在楼下，你是想死吗？”Harry一挑魔杖，一本书从书房里飞出来，落在了Draco的怀里。

《家务魔咒一百条——从清扫到烹饪，解决您一切的忧愁》

Draco嘴角开始抽搐。

“别指望我，”Harry站起来，走到餐桌边查看购物清单，“我试图学习过，最后我砸了一个房间……”他耸肩，“Hermione已经勒令我不许碰这本书了，所以得你来，我愿意承担其他一切的事务。”

Draco无奈地翻开第一页。

“我去买些食物，你要一起来还是在家休息？”Harry晃晃手中的购物清单，“下午可以去超市边上的咖啡店坐坐，那边的风景很好。”

“一起去。”Draco丢开手里的书，心里开始盘算什么时候把Harry拐回自己的庄园了。

这个小城市虽然不及伦敦繁华，但却比伦敦能见到更多的阳光。初秋有些微凉，但也给四周的绿茵开始添加更多的颜色。

Draco捧着咖啡坐在室外的圆桌旁，看着远处如画的风景，突然有些明白Harry选择这里的原因。

虽然脚边已经是大包小包的，坐在边上的人仍然在低头检查手里的购物清单。

“忘了买牛奶了。”Harry皱眉说，果不其然，他总觉得忘了点什么。

“我去买吧，你在这等我。”Draco从座位上站起来，看见Harry疑惑的看向他。“放心，买个东西我还是会的。”既然对方喜欢这里，那他也要开始习惯这里的生活，包括被他丢在沙发上的那本家务魔咒教程。

“你肯定只有大钞，”Harry笑着从兜里掏了点零钱给他。

“不，我只有信用卡。”Draco一手接过零钱，一手抓住对方打过来的手，弯下腰放在嘴边亲了一下。

Harry扯扯嘴角，却没有阻止。

“放心，我很快回来。”Draco放下他的手，挥手转身向便利店走去。

“年轻人，”边上座位的一位老太太喊了声Harry，他好奇的扭头看去。

“他一定很爱你，”老太太笑的说，用手指了指正在过马路的Draco，又指了指自己的眼睛，“他的眼神，我看得出来。”

Harry愣了一下，顺着老太太的手指看向Draco的背影，忍不住笑出来。

“我也是。”

他轻快的哼起了歌。

——FIN——


End file.
